Fairy Tail
by Heruseus
Summary: Meet Mora and Vlad, the newest dragon slayers in existance and they join Fairy Tail to become the greastest wizards ever.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

By: Theo Widdicombe

Prologue

When I was a lot younger I lived a peaceful life. I had short, black hair and pale skin with red eyes and fangs. My friend Mora had dark eyes and short dark hair. Mora and I lived in a small, quiet town. We were orphans who stole food from the vendors. But that all changed the day the dragons came. It was overwhelming. Two dragons came and swooped us up. One was a Metal Dragon; the other was a Shadow Dragon. We were taken far away. I remember that we cried as the dragons destroyed our town. They finally took us to their dens were they taught us everything. We learned literature, culture, math and even magic. I was a Shadow Dragon Slayer, and Mora was a Metal Dragon Slayer. Our dragons left us only 5 years after we lived with them. We went to a new town, only to be captured by scientists. They implanted Dragon Slayer lacrima inside of us. We were from that point on considered Third Generation Dragon Slayers. But then one, stormy day, we blew up the lab. Rather, _I_ blew up the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

By: Theo Widdicombe

Prologue

When I was a lot younger I lived a peaceful life. I had short, black hair with ice blue streaks and pale skin with red eyes and fangs. My friend Mora had dark eyes and short dark hair. Mora and I lived in a small, quiet town. We were orphans who stole food from the vendors. But that all changed the day the dragons came. It was overwhelming. Two dragons swooped us up. One was a Metal Dragon; the other was a Shadow Dragon. We were taken far away. I remember that we cried as the dragons destroyed our town. They finally took us to their dens were they taught us everything. We learned literature, culture, math and even magic. I was a Shadow Dragon Slayer, and Mora was a Metal Dragon Slayer. Our dragons left us only 5 years after we lived with them. We went to a new town, only to be captured by scientists. They implanted Dragon Slayer lacrima inside of us. We were from that point on considered Third Generation Dragon Slayers. But then one, stormy day, we blew up the lab. Rather, _I_ blew up the lab. We eventually made our way to a small town named Magnolia. We joined the wizard guild there named Fairy Tail. When we joined I got my guild mark on my right upper arm. Mora got his on his lower back. We were greeted by an young lady named Wendy. She was a Sky Dragon Slayer. That day we were finally accepted into a family. And I was happy. For a long time things were peaceful. One day, a newcomer came to Fairy Tail. His name was Lucas. Lucas apparently was also in the same village Mora and I had lived in. He too was taken by a Dragon. It was a Fire Dragon. Lucas had spikey black hair, a headband, and tanned skin. He was a Third Generation Dragon Slayer as well. The three of us formed a team and went on more jobs. Three years later we met the next member of our team: Josh. Josh was a Water Dragon Slayer. Josh had apparently been on a job while the three of us had joined Fairy Tail. After testing us by battle, Josh agreed to join our team. And now we come to present day where team Dragon Slayers consisted of me, Vladimir the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Mora the Metal Dragon Slayer, Lucas the Fire Dragon Slayer and Josh the Water Dragon Slayer. We are the best team in Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1: Fallen Fairies

One cold day in December I sat outside, making my usual December vigil to the fallen members of Fairy Tail. As I sat in front of Team Natsu's graves, I remained silent. I allowed the cold to penetrate the thin layers of my clothing. I felt the feathery tips of the snow on my face. During my vigil, I sat there for three days without eating or sleeping. I remained silent and calm. Most of the time I was here I spent meditating as well, so I could increase my magic and stamina. It was the final day of vigils and Master Wendy had brought out the flowers for me. She put the flowers in my hands. I laid one bundle of flowers for each grave. I listed off the names of each member. _Natsu_. Dead. _Lucy_. Dead. _Happy._ Dead. _Erza._ Dead. _Gray._ Dead. _Wendy._ Alive. _Gajeel._ Dead. _Levy_. Dead. _Pantherlily_. Dead. _Carla._ Dead. _I wish I could have met you, all_. I thought to myself.

Wendy ushered me inside muttering about me catching a cold. I saw tears in her eyes as she turned back one last time to see the grave of her fallen Exceed companion, Carla. After we got into the Fairy Tail guild hall, a cozy place, people began swarming me with blankets, offering to warm me up with magic. I just took a seat with Master Wendy. After I had made this vigil for the fifth time, I decided to ask. "Um,Wendy? How did the other members of Team Natsu die?"

Wendy was only 17, so it was clearly impossible for them to have died from old age because they were only 5 years older than she was. Wendy twisted her long, blue hair around her slender fingers. "Carla and the others died because… Of a wizard named Chrystine. Chrystine was an evil man. First, he flanked us in the middle of the fight. I remember all the death. It was down to me and Carla…" Wendy began to cry, "She gave her life for me!"

Wendy fell on her knees. I ran to her I helped her up. I lent her my shoulder so she could cry. Tears fell down my back, turning my black cloak wet, but I didn't care. Wendy struggled to pull herself together.

I couldn't find a way to cheer her up. She cried into my shoulder. I sat there as the guild sat silently. When Wendy stopped crying I heard a voice from the outside. "Why are you crying Wendy?"

I turned and saw a group of strangers, of which I saw two cats with wings. One blue cat, one white cat. There was a boy with pink, spikey hair, a boy with dark hair and no shirt, a girl with red hair in armor, a girl with blonde hair with a key in her hand, a boy with long black hair and metal piercings on his nose, a large cat-like man with a huge sword and a girl with pink hair in a maid outfit. Wendy gasped, "Carla? Happy? Natsu? Gray? Erza? Lucy? Gajeel? Pantherlily? And Virgo? How are you all alive?"

"Sorry to worry you Wendy. It's been a few years. We were held captive in some dungeon by Chrystine," the boy with pink hair smiled.

"But how did you get out?" Wendy asked.

"Simple. The place had a spell that only allowed very little magic in. Lucy began storing her magic until she could summon Virgo, who dug us out," The girl in armor spoke.

"Will someone fill me in? Who are these people?" I asked.

No sooner had I asked a boy with blue hair, Romeo, screamed, "Natsu! It's you! You're okay!"

I gasped. "Team Natsu? Can it be?"

"Yes Vlad, Team Natsu has returned. I can't believe this…" Wendy began to cry.

The boy with pink hair ran over. "Wendy! Are you ok?"

"Yes I am Natsu," Wendy said "It's just; I can't believe you've been alive,"

"Well it's like that time with Acongolia. We came back even though people thought we were dead," The boy in pink, whom I assumed was Natsu himself.

"That's right," said the girl with blonde hair, who I assumed was Lucy. "Virgo you can return!"

"Thank you princess. Summon me anytime," said the maid.

I stood dumbfounded. I had no idea what to do until the master, Macao came out. "Natsu! Where have you been?"

"Uh, we were in a stupid dungeon underneath the North Mountains," Natsu explained.

"You had us all worried!" Macao yelled.

"Uh right. Sorry about that," Natsu laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry we could not return sooner Macao," said the girl in armor.

Macao sighed, "That's alright Erza, as long as you kids are ok, I'll be fine,"

"Trust me we are," said the boy with no shirt.

"Gray, your clothes," said Cana.

I looked at Gray and saw he was just in his underpants. "Oh crap! How did this happen?" Gray yelled.

"Wait what? How do you not know when you strip?" I asked.

"Gray has some stripping issues," Cana whispered to me.

"Ah," I whispered back.

"Anyone gonna explain to the rest of us or are we gonna sit here clueless as to who these people are?" said a boy in a white t-shirt and jeans with brown hair.

"Give them some time to adjust Tyler," I retorted back.

"Whatever you say you freaky demon," Tyler snorted.

I got up to move when a muscular arm stopped me, "What did you say about my Little Brother?" said the muscular boy with tan skin and dark hair in a buzz cut.

This was Josh, the Water Dragon Slayer, who wasn't my actual brother, but since the four of us Dragon Slayers were so close, we called each other our brothers. I was the second youngest only older than Mora. From oldest to youngest it was; Josh, Lucas, myself, then Mora. Tyler on the other hand snorted again, "You really need someone bigger than you to protect you? Actually that's no surprise since your just a demon hiding in the shadows,"

"Do you want to be burnt into a crisp?" Lucas scowled.

"As if. You don't scare me hothead," Tyler snorted.

"Quit being and arrogant, spoiled prick," I scowled.

"Stop talking about the three of you like that," Tyler snorted.

"Quit snorting you little piggy," said Mora.

"S-shut up!" Tyler shouted "At least I'm not some freak of nature like you Dragon Slayers!"

There was a pink flash and a thud. Natsu stood holding up Tyler by his shirt collar. "You think we're freaks? You're the only freak here buddy! If you're willing to insult other memebers of Fairy Tail like that, you don't belong!"

Natsu's fist ignited. "Karyū no Tekken!" He cried out. He slammed his fist into Tyler's face.

"You'll pay Dragon breath. Ice Make: Lance!" A couple of sharp edged lances made of ice hit Natsu.

"Oh no you don't! Eiryū no Zangeki!" I cried. Shadows wrapped around my arms and I slammed my fist into Tyler.


End file.
